Une personne inattendue
by Eastpak
Summary: Le retour d'un ancien membre du LVPD pour une enquête va chambouler notre équipe de scientifique et en particulier Sara.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

L'histoire se passe dans l'actuelle saison 11.

**Une personne inattendue**

En ce moment, toute l'équipe de nuit du LVPD était focalisée sur l'enquête d'un serial killer qui avait l'habitude de tuer à Los Angeles. Ce nouveau meurtre à Las Vegas avait entraîné Jim Brass a appelé son confrère à Los Angeles. Celui-ci imposa la venue d'un de ses lieutenants qui connaissait bien le dossier et il pourrait apporter son aide dans la résolution de l'enquête à Las Vegas en espérant trouver quelque chose de nouveau.

L'équipe se trouvait donc dans la salle de repos lorsque Jim Brass entra et s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil. Plusieurs regards vinrent sur lui.

« Le fameux lieutenant de LA est en retard et je déteste quand les gens sont en retard. »

« Le trafic est un peu lourd ce soir Jim. » Répliqua Sara.

« C'est possible … En plus, je suis sûr que ça va être un vieux croulant qui est sur cette enquête seulement pour avoir une promotion et qui ne sait rien du tout du travail scientifique ! »

« Je suis très heureuse de te voir aussi Jim ! » Rétorqua une voix féminine derrière Jim. Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer la porte d'entrée de la salle de repos pour voir une ancienne collègue du LVPD, Sofia Curtis. La plupart des personnes présentes regardaient la nouvelle venue avec des yeux ronds sauf Ray qui ne la connaissait pas. Pourtant il l'observa, une femme blonde dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, habillée d'une chemise blanche avec par-dessus un pull gris à losanges, un jean bleu clair, des bottines en cuir beige avec un léger talon et un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droit. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle se tenait sur une canne de sa main gauche.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes et Jim Brass.

« Je vous ais déjà dit de m'appeler Sofia ! » Dit Sofia avec un sourire en coin. « Vieux croulant qui est sur cette enquête seulement pour avoir une promotion et qui ne sais rien du tout au travail scientifique ? Je suis flattée, j'aurais plutôt dit une blondasse imbu de sa personne, arrogante avec un ego surdimensionné qui est sur cette enquête seulement pour faire son intéressante et qui ne respecte rien au protocole. » Sofia lança un bref mais insistant regard à Sara. Les autres étaient choqués, revoir Sofia après 3 ans alors qu'elle était partie sans rien dire était un peu dur à avaler. « Je sais que je vous ais pas trop manquer mais à ce point-là ! Dur pour mon ego. » Et à la stupeur générale, Sara se dirigea vers Sofia et la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin amical mais tout de même ferme. Sofia était un peu surprise de ce geste surtout de la part de Sara. Puis acceptant ce câlin, elle passa son bras droit dans le dos de Sara et la serra contre elle.

« C'est bon de te revoir. » Affirma Sara tout en se dégageant de Sofia mais en la gardant tout de même dans ses bras.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'en allant à Las Vegas, Sara Sidle m'aurait pris dans ses bras et dit que c'était bon de me revoir je l'aurais probablement envoyé à l'asile. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Sara en donnant un sourire à Sofia qui lui rendit. Puis Sara s'écarta complètement de Sofia et s'éloigna d'elle pour laisser d'autres personnes saluer Sofia. Jim s'avança alors et prit à son tour Sofia dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais du me dire que tu venais. »

« Et gâcher la surprise ? »

« Ouais, désolé pour ça. » Jim s'éloigna de Sofia et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de s'écarter. Catherine fit alors quelques pas qui la menèrent devant Sofia. Elles se détaillèrent du regard avant que Catherine la prenne dans ses bras. Comparé aux deux autres, ce câlin fut très rapide.

« Lieutenant, hein ? »

« Alors, Superviseur ? » Elles éclatèrent de rire face à l'énonciation de leur grade respectif. Puis Nick et Greg s'avancèrent ensemble et prirent Sofia dans leur bras pour un câlin collectif. Sofia éclata de rire face à ce geste suivi par Nick et Greg qui finirent par donner chacun un baiser sur une joue de Sofia. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient l'avaient salué donc il ne lui restait plus que de se présenter à Ray.

« Vous devez être Ray, Jim et Doc m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. » Dit Sofia en tendant sa main libre. « Sofia Curtis, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. » Répondit Ray en serrant la main de Sofia.

« Comment va Miss Los Angeles ? » Demanda Greg.

« Je dois dire que j'ai eu des jours meilleurs. Et vous, est-ce qu'il y a toujours Radio Las Vegas ? »

« On a eu une baisse d'audience depuis ton départ mais sinon on va bien. » Répondit Nick.

« Comment c'était de renouer avec ta ville d'enfance ? »

« J'avais oublié à quel point les rues de Bervely Hills étaient si longues et que le boulevard central avait autant d'étoiles mais c'était bien, merci Jim. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Sofia ? » Demanda Sara en pointant du doigt la canne qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche.

« Accident de travail. » Dit simplement Sofia sans entrer dans les détails.

« Tu as reçu une balle dans la jambe ? »

« Non pas dans la jambe mais dans la colonne vertébrale. Où est-ce que je pourrais m'installer pour travailler sur l'enquête ? » Demanda Sofia en regardant Catherine.

« Prends un des laboratoires, tu connais le chemin. »

« Merci, Catherine. » Sofia sorti de la salle de repos en boitant plus d'une jambe de l'autre grâce à la canne qu'elle tenait. Tous observèrent plus ou moins sa démarche en se posant beaucoup de questions.

« Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin. » Rétorqua Jim avant de sortir de la salle.

« Moi de même, une tonne de paperasse. » Catherine partit à son tour laissant Greg, Nick, Ray et Sara dans la salle.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause. Nick, Ray vous voulez venir boire un verre ? » Proposa Greg aux autres garçons.

« Bien sûr Greg. Ray tu viens ? »

« Passez devant, je vous rejoint. » Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle laissant Sara avec Ray. « Sara, ça va ? » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sara.

« Oui pourquoi cette question ? »

« On dirait que l'arrivée de cette Sofia t'a perdu dans tes pensées. »

« C'est juste qu'elle est partie sans rien dire il y a 3 ans. Elle venait de me retrouver avec Nick et je voulais la remercier mais elle n'était plus là. Alors la revoir comme ça … »

« Je comprends. Dit moi, pourquoi tout le monde semblait choqué quand tu l'as pris dans tes bras ? »

« Disons qu'on était pas les meilleures amies du monde. Je pense qu'ils s'attendaient plus à ce que je lui donne une baffe qu'un câlin. » Répliqua Sara avec un petit rire.

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ce comportement ? »

« Sofia m'a manquée à vrai dire. Ses sarcasmes, son attitude de supériorité, son ego arrogant, ses yeux scrutateurs … »

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Elle va me rire au nez ! »

« Peut être pas, je l'ai observée lorsque tu l'as serré dans tes bras. Elle semblait apaisée d'être dans tes bras comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Tu devrais lui parler. » Termina Ray avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Nick et Greg laissant Sara toute seule. Celle-ci prit le temps d'assimiler les paroles de Ray avant de se lancer à la recherche de Sofia. Elle la trouva dans le laboratoire le plus reculé, idéal pour être tranquille et rester focaliser sur le travail. N'ayant pas signalé sa présence à Sofia, Sara l'observa de dehors. Elle avait posé sa canne sur la table en verre, son sac se trouvait par terre près du fauteuil où reposait un blouson en cuir sur le dossier. Elle avait disposée sur la table des dossiers et des photos qu'elle colla sur le tableau blanc pour mieux les visionner. Après avoir coller toutes les photos, Sofia retroussa ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes comme elle a l'habitude de faire et elle recula du tableau pour s'adosser à la table et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour signaler qu'elle était concentrée sur les photos. Sara commença alors à ouvrir la porte du laboratoire pour y entrer et parler avec Sofia. Celle-ci n'avait pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir et Sara allait manifester sa présence lorsqu'elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. Sans quitter des yeux le tableau, Sofia prit son téléphone qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

« Curtis. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'espionner, Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas à remettre mon intégrité professionnelle en cause ! Je sais distinguer le temps avec mes amis et celui où je fais mon travail. N'oubliez pas à qui vous devez cette promotion Monsieur. » Termina Sofia en raccrochant et remettant son téléphone à sa ceinture. « Abruti ! »

« Depuis quand Sofia Curtis contredit-elle l'autorité ? » Demanda Sara malicieusement. Sofia tourna la tête et vit Sara dans l'encadrement de la porte qui souriait d'un sourire en coin.

« Depuis quand Sara Sidle fait-elle des sourires en coin ? »

« Et bien je dois dire que Sofia Curtis est un excellent professeur dans ce domaine. »

« Ne me flattes pas, ça te ressemble encore moins. »

« J'ai changer en trois ans. Comme toi. » Sofia fixa Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas changer … » Au tout de Sara de froncer les sourcils. « Pas tant que ça. »

« Un accident qui nous approche de la mort nous changes de l'intérieur beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense. »

« Tu as peut être raison, j'ai plus changer que je ne le pense. » Répliqua Sofia avec un sourire mais qui voulait cacher ses yeux tristes et son visage fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Sofia ? » Demanda Sara comme dans la salle de repos et en ayant vu l'attitude distante de Sofia.

« Je te l'ai dit, une balle dans la colonne vertébrale. »

« Cette balle a causé bien plus de dommages sur toi qu'un simple trou dans sa colonne vertébrale. » Sara voyait bien le regard triste de Sofia qu'elle essayait de cacher sous l'un de ses fameux sourires. « Tu peux sourires aux autres et paraître apaisée mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Parce que j'ai fait la même chose il y a 3 ans. Montrer un visage joyeux comme si rien ne c'était passer et que la vie reprenait normalement son cours. »

« Je … Pourquoi es-tu si amie avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui as changé en 6 ans qu'on se connaît ? Est-ce que c'est mon état ? Parce que si c'est ça, je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion ou de ta pitié ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, je ne suis pas le type de femme avec de la compassion ou de la pitié. Pour te dire la vérité, c'est qu'en 3 ans, tu m'as plus manquée que je ne le croyais. » Sofia ouvra la bouche pour la contredire. « Je sais ce que tu me vas dire mais c'est vrai, ne plus revoir la blondasse imbu de sa personne, arrogante avec un ego surdimensionné et qui ne respecte rien au protocole m'a vraiment manquée. »

« Je t'ai manquée ? Waouh, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de paroles venant de toi … » Elle fût coupée par l'ouverture de la porte du laboratoire et l'entrée d'un officier.

« Désolé de vous interrompre Mesdames, Lieutenant Curtis j'ai votre casque. »

« Posez-le au sol sur le sac, Douglas. Merci beaucoup. » L'officier posa le casque de Sofia sur son sac qui se trouvait au sol.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais là. » Sofia hocha la tête et l'officier sortit du laboratoire.

« Un casque ? Tu conduis une moto, je ne savais pas. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Sidle. »

« On va devoir remédier à cela Curtis. » Sara sourit et Sofia lui rendit un instant avant de reprendre son visage triste.

« La … la colonne était endommagé au niveau des nerfs qui étaient en contact avec la partie inférieure de mes membres, je ne pouvais rien bouger en dessous des hanches. La balle m'a amenée à rester en état de coma pendant 6 mois avec une possibilité de ne jamais me réveiller. A mon réveil, on m'a annoncée que j'étais devenue paraplégique pour une durée indéterminée. Pendant plus d'un an, je suis restée en fauteuil roulant me sentant plus morte que vivante. Mais il y a environ 6 mois, j'ai commencée à bouger certains de mes orteils avec une facilité que mon docteur n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Je fais de la rééducation depuis 5 mois et ça fait 2 mois que je marche avec cette canne pour accéléré la reprise totale de ma jambe gauche qui a un peu de mal à suivre le nouveau rythme. » Acheva Sofia avec un petit rire mais tout de même suspicieuse quand à la réponse de Sara.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? Enfin je veux dire à ton réveil et pour t'aider lorsque tu étais en fauteuil roulant. » Demanda Sara après avoir assimilé l'histoire de Sofia.

« Mon frère était là les trois premiers mois de mon réveil. Après, il était trop occupé à éviter les officiers qui le suivaient. »

« Il a des problèmes avec l'autorité ? »

« Non juste avec la mienne. Chaque jour, il me dit qu'il va arrêter la drogue et chaque jour, les officiers qui le suivent me font un rapport. Il s'achète de la drogue à des revendeurs connu de la police et donc il sait que je vais le savoir tôt ou tard. »

« Il a pensé à aller en cure ? »

« Aller en cure voudrait dire qu'il s'avoue vaincu et que j'ai raison. Ce qui n'est pas le genre des Curtis surtout chez mon frère. »

« Je vois, un Curtis ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. Mais tes parents, ils en disent quoi ? »

« Mon père est mort il y a 10 ans et ma mère il y a 3 ans. Je suis sa seule famille. »

« Capitaine Curtis … mais je ne savais pas … C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? »

« Mon frère était mineur à l'époque, je devais m'occuper de lui et je ne voulais pas le chambouler encore plus alors je suis partie vivre à LA. »

« Mais tu n'y es pas heureuse. »

« J'ai abandonner mon travail, mes amis, ma vie et pourquoi ? Pour un frère qui se fous de tout à part de sa propre existence et qui me voit comme une menace des forces de l'ordre au lieu de sa sœur. » S'énerva Sofia avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Tu pourrais revenir à Las Vegas. On est en manque de lieutenant. » Répliqua Sara avec un sourire en coin.

« Arrête de faire des sourires en coin c'est très perturbant. »

« Alors, dit m'en plus sur ce serial killer. »

« Son secteur principal est Los Angeles mais apparemment, il est à Las Vegas. Il poignarde ses victimes jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se vident de leur sang puis il les viole et les asperge d'acide chlorhydrique provoquant ainsi des brûlures sur tout le corps. Il est surnommé Cerberus et … »

« Cerberus ? Mais d'où ça sort ? »

« Il avait un type : tué les célibataires âgés de 25 à 45 ans habitant des maisons de beaux quartiers. Le seul point commun trouvé par le Capitaine en charge de l'enquête était le Berger Allemand de chaque victime. »

« Que veux-tu dire par avait un type ? »

« Les meurtres datant de moins de 3 ans ne font plus partis de son type. Ce sont des personnes aléatoires trouvées sur son chemin. Néanmoins, j'ai pu trouver un point commun : ils ont tous été en relation avec le LAPD que ça soit en tant que suspect, avocat, témoin ou victime. Est-ce que Gladys Davenport a été en contact avec le LVPD ? »

« Elle a été témoin dans une enquête de meurtre il y a 4 jours. Au départ, on pensait que c'était un membre du gang du meurtrier mais le mode opératoire correspondait avec ton serial killer. » Répondit Sara mais elle voyait bien que l'attitude de Sofia montrait une certaine concentration qui était rare chez elle. « Sofia ? »

« 4 jours ? C'est impossible, minimum une semaine et encore si on a de la chance. Il change de ville donc il change de mode opératoire … » Elle se retourna pour faire face à la table, prit sa canne et sorti du laboratoire sans que Sara puisse dire quelque chose.

« Sofia ! Sofia, où vas-tu ? Mais attends moi ! » Hurla Sara qui courait derrière Sofia. « Du mal avec la jambe gauche tu parles … » Elle avait du mal à suivre Sofia qui pourtant marchait avec sa canne. Sofia s'arrêta finalement devant la porte de la morgue et y entra sans attendre Sara. « Merci de m'attendre … » Ronchonna Sara avant d'entrer à la suite de Sofia dans la morgue.

« Doc, j'ai besoin de voir le rapport d'autopsie de Gladys Davenport. » Répliqua Sofia tout de suite après son entrée.

« Ma chère Sofia, c'est bon de te revoir. Comment va ton frère ? Toujours ta jambe qui a du mal à suivre, j'espère que tu prends bien tes médicaments. » Rétorqua Doc Robbins normalement penché sur un cadavre.

« Il va bien, je vais bien, je ne mixe pas l'alcool avec mes médicaments maintenant est-ce que je pourrais voir le rapport d'autopsie de Gladys Davenport s'il vous plaît Al ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Je peux te le dire de vive voix. »

« La cause de la mort. »

« Coupe horizontale de la gorge de …

« De droite à gauche laissant supposé un meurtrier gaucher qui a utilisé une lame d'environ 15 cm de long type couteau de cuisine directement sur la carotide provoquant ainsi une mort instantanée et une perte considérable de sang. » Termina Sofia.

« C'est exact. J'aurais une question, pourquoi veux-tu la cause de la mort si tu la connais déjà ? »

« Avez-vous retrouvé ses initiales sur sa poitrine écrit à l'aide de l'acide chlorhydrique ? » Répondit Sofia par une autre question.

« En effet. Ainsi que de multiples coupures sur ses jambes et bras. » Sofia versa une larme qui coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

« Il sait que je suis ici. Il savait qu'un meurtre dans une autre ville me ferait venir. Il a tout reproduit dans les moindres détails. »

« Reproduit quoi dans les moindres détails ? » Demanda Sara qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le raisonnement de Sofia.

« La méthode qu'il a utilisée sur Gladys Davenport a déjà servit dans un autre meurtre. »

« Nous n'avons pas trouvés de ressemblances avec ses autres meurtres. »

« Celui-là n'a pas eu de rapport officiel. Le Capitaine était sur l'enquête depuis 2 ans avant de se faire tuer il y a 3 ans. »

« Qui est ce Capitaine ? »

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Cerberus est ici au LVPD. Il faut le trouver à tout prix. » Répliqua Sofia avant de sortir de la morgue suivie de près par Sara qui ne voulait plus se faire distancer par une infirme. Elle voyait Sofia traversée les couloirs du LVPD en regardant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle s'arrêtait brutalement en milieu de couloir et Sara ne voyait pas la personne qu'elle regardait avec tant d'attention. « Monsieur Propre … » Sara se décala un peu de Sofia et vit enfin la personne qu'elle nommait Monsieur Propre, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en tenue d'homme d'entretien.

« Tient voilà la petite Sofia, comment vas-tu mon enfant ? Je vois que tu as vu Gladys, elle est un hommage à ta mère. Au fait, où est-elle ? »

« Au cimetière, là où vous l'avez envoyée en la tuant il y a 3 ans. Vous avez oubliez ? Vous me décevez beaucoup, Monsieur Propre ou dois-je vous appelez Cerberus ? » L'homme rigola en ayant un sourire ironique sur son visage.

« Je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as appelé Monsieur Propre. Tu avais 6 ans, tu venais voir ta mère mais elle était sur le terrain alors je me suis occupée de toi. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Pourquoi avoir tué ma mère ? Elle était votre amie, elle vous respectait ! »

« Elle respectait l'image que je donnais d'un homme accueillant et chaleureux, toujours près à vous rendre service et à aider dans des enquêtes. Mais plus elle traquait Cerberus plus elle devenait dangereuse pour moi. Malheureusement, elle a découvert que c'était moi je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Puis toi aussi, tu as bien failli me découvrir mais je t'ai sous-estimez, tu étais venue avec des renforts. Alors lorsqu'ils ont entendu le coup de feu, ils se sont précipités pour aider le Lieutenant Curtis. »

« Vous auriez pu continuez ce que vous aviez commencer avec moi lorsque j'étais dans le coma. »

« Non, je n'avais plus envie de te tuer. »

« Je devrais vous remercier mais vous m'avez piégée pour m'attirer ici. Pourquoi Las Vegas ? »

« Tu attendais une raison pour y revenir. Je t'en ais donner une et te voilà devant moi. »

« Plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je voulais jouer avec toi. Comment as-tu trouvé si vite ? »

« Je lisais les notes de ma mère mais je n'arrivais pas à les interpréter jusqu'à ce que Sara me parle de Gladys. De la manière dont vous l'avez sélectionnée comme tous vos autres meurtres depuis ma mère, au PD. » L'homme tapa dans ses mains en signe d'applaudissement.

« Tu es bien la digne fille de ta mère. J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose, que faisais-tu dans la morgue pendant des heures après le meurtre de ta mère ? »

« J'ai fait son autopsie. Je savais d'après les notes de ma mère que vous donniez de l'alcool au médecin légiste afin qu'il la sabote et que je ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à vous. »

« Je vois. A ton avis, est-ce que tu ferais celle de ton frère lorsque je l'aurais tué ? »

« Si vous touchez à l'un de ces cheveux je vous jure …. » Commença Sofia en s'avançant.

« Que tu vas me tuer ? Avec quelle arme ? Je sais très bien que tu laisses ton arme de service dans ton sac. »

« Vous savez, je peux marcher sans canne mais je la prends pour faire plaisir à Al. Elle me permet aussi d'avoir une arme que même vous ne suspectez pas l'existence. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ta fameuse arme … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sofia tira sur le pommeau de sa canne et qu'une lame se plaça sous la gorge de Cerberus.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, on se connaît depuis que j'ai 6 ans donc vous savez qu'il faut me prendre au sérieux maintenant, n'est pas Kyle McCallister ? » Sofia renforça sa prise ce qui enfonça la lame un peu plus sur la gorge de Cerberus.

« Sofia, arrête tout de suite ! »

« Il a tué Maman. Il doit payer Jim. » Répondit Sofia sans se retourner. Jim se trouvait avec Sara derrière Sofia et assistait à la scène impuissant.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas une solution de te venger personnellement. Si tu vas en prison, qui s'occupera de ton frère ? Tu es sa seule famille. »

« Tu es son parrain, tu t'occuperas de lui. »

« Sofia, je n'arrives pas à m'occuper de ma propre fille. Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'un Curtis ? Seul un Curtis peut gérer un Curtis et tu le sais très bien. Il sera jugé pour tous ses meurtres dont celui d'Anna, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la mienne. Stan en vaut la peine. »

« Stan me hais, à quoi bon rester pour lui. »

« Il ne te hais pas, il ne comprends pas tes intentions envers lui. Anna t'a fais jurée de t'occuper de lui et toi tu renonces parce qu'il a un comportement borné. C'est un Curtis, il agit en tant que tel et seulement toi peux le faire changer d'avis mais pour cela, tu vas devoir baisser cette lame et laisser la justice faire son travail. »

« Si la justice avait fait son travail 10 personnes seraient encore en vie. » Elle appuya la lame contre la gorge de Cerberus ce qui fit couler un léger filet de sang sur son cou. Jim sortit son arme et le pointa sur Sofia.

« Si tu ne lâches pas cette lame, je serais dans l'obligation de tirer. » Plusieurs officiers aussi présents sortirent leur arme et les pointèrent à leur tour sur Sofia.

« Sofia, écoutes-le s'il te plaît. » Supplia Sara qui avait peur de la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Ton amie est de très bons conseils, Sofia et c'est une très bonne CSI. Je l'aurais peut être tuée … » Sofia baissa sa lame et commença à se retourner mais elle revient sur sa décision et donna un uppercut gauche dans la mâchoire de Cerberus qui tourna sur lui-même avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Personne ne touche à ma famille. » Répliqua Sofia en s'éloignant du corps qui se trouvait à terre. Jim se dirigea vers McCallister, le releva en enfilant des menottes et le confia à des officiers. Puis il s'avança vers Sofia qui était contre le mur, pleurant silencieusement et qui rangeait sa lame dans sa canne. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Non mais j'irais bien. Maintenant, les 3 dernières années de ma vie me semblent inutiles et lointaines … »

« Tu as arrêté le meurtrier d'Anna, elle serait fier de toi et Teddy aussi. »

« Sûrement mais pas de l'éducation de Stan … »

« Ce que nous sommes ne change jamais mais qui nous sommes n'arrêtes pas de changer, Théodore Curtis. Un Curtis reste un Curtis tant qu'il n'a pas envie de changer. Si Stan est comme il est c'est qu'il l'a choisis. La seule chose que tu peux y faire c'est être sa sœur et de l'aimer quoi qu'il fasse. » Termina Jim avant de se dégager de Sofia et de rejoindre son bureau. Sofia se dirigea directement vers le laboratoire qu'il lui avait été prêté pour l'enquête pour libérer les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était au sol adossée contre le mur, la jambe droite repliée vers sa poitrine et la jambe gauche allongée à cause de la douleur. C'est comme ça que Sara la trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans le laboratoire.

« Oh Sofia … » Elle s'installa à côté de Sofia, passa un bras sur ses épaules pour l'amener près d'elle et posa sa tête sur celle de Sofia qui se trouvait sur son épaule. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que le Capitaine était ta mère ? »

« Je ne l'ai même pas dit à mon frère. J'ai préférée lui dire qu'elle était morte d'une balle perdue alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une rue près d'une guerre de gang. »

« Et pour ton accident ? »

« La vérité, un suspect dans une enquête de meurtre qui m'a tiré dessus. » Sara prit alors la canne de Sofia de sa main libre et regarda le pommeau.

« Quel est ce symbole ? »

« C'est un Triskell, un symbole de la Bretagne. Il a plusieurs interprétations mais pour moi il représente le passé, le présent et le futur. »

« C'est magnifique … » Elle tira ensuite sur le pommeau ce qui libéra la lame de l'emprise de la canne. « En revanche, cela est moins magnifique. Et où as-tu appris à te servir d'une épée ? »

« Je fais de l'escrime depuis que j'ai 6 ans, surtout lorsque j'étais en pension en France et que je revenais aux Etas-Unis pendant les vacances. »

« Tu as vécu en France ? »

« Je suis à moitié française, l'escrime est un art français et le Triskell est un symbole français. Donc j'ai demandé à Al de me trouver une canne avec ces deux caractéristiques. »

« Tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi Curtis. »

« Que veux-tu savoir Sidle ? »

« Pas ici … » Répondit Sara en se levant et en tendant ses mains pour aider Sofia à se relever aussi puis elle donna la canne à Sofia. La sonnerie d'un téléphone retendit et Sofia prit le téléphone qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

« Curtis. En effet, j'ai arrêté Cerberus. Non merci, je ne suis pas faite pour le travail de bureau. Par conséquent, j'aimerais être transférée au LVPD le plus vite possible. Au revoir, Donald. » Elle raccrocha, posa le téléphone par terre et l'écrasa de toute sa force. Sara regardait Sofia d'un regard choqué. « Maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! « Sofia regarda en direction de Sara. « Oh relax, c'était mon téléphone de travail. J'avais un seul numéro et je le surnommais The Devil. »

« Ton patron au LAPD. »

« Mon ex-patron du LAPD, maintenant, mon patron s'est Jim. »

« Qu'as-tu refusée qui était un travail de bureau ? »

« Oh … Et bien, avec Cerberus arrêté, j'aurais pu être Capitaine mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, les dossiers et tout ça. » Sara ouvra la bouche et la ferma. Sofia avait refusée d'être Capitaine. Elle prit son sac, son casque, mit son blouson en cuir et prit sa canne dans sa main. Ensuite elles sortirent du LVPD. « Bon, on va où ? » Demanda Sofia qui se trouvait devant sa moto.

« Chez moi, si ça te dérange pas. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir me laisser entrer dans ton antre ? On ne sait jamais, je pourrais trouver des choses et les rapporter à Ecklie ! C'est une blague, Sara. »

« Je ne suis plus habituée à tes piques et sarcasmes. »

« Je suis habituée à tes réponses sanglantes. Je te suis ? » Sara hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son SUV. Installée dans l'habitacle, elle observa Sofia qui se préparait à se mettre sur sa moto. Elle ferma son blouson en cuir, mit son sac sous le siège, cala sa canne, enfila son casque avant de s'asseoir et d'allumer sa moto. Sara entama alors le chemin qui la conduisait à son appartement. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au rétroviseur pour voir Sofia sur sa moto. Elle devait bien avouée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à son retour et surtout pas à ce changement radical dans leur relation. Elles arrivèrent assez vite devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Sara. Elles se garèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. L'appartement de Sara se trouvait au 2e étage, elle se trouve être plein d'espace et de lumière ce qui étonna Sofia. « On dirait que le mariage te va bien. » Sofia posa son sac dans l'entrée de Sara et se dirigea dans le salon où elle posa son blouson sur le canapé ainsi que sa canne près d'une bibliothèque.

« Tu veux dire le mariage à long distance. » Sofia répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais, lorsque Ecklie m'avait demandé d'enquêter sur la façon de superviser de Gil et s'il y avait la moindre preuve inventée dans le dossier en cours. »

« Je me souviens ce qui a été le résultat oui. »

« Il m'avait aussi demander de faire un rapport sur ta relation avec Gil. Je n'ai rien trouvée puisque votre relation a commencée lorsque Jim a été tiré dessus. Mais lorsqu'il a appris que vous étiez ensemble, il est venu me voir en me demandant si je ne lui avais pas menti. »

« Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Que même si vous étiez ensemble à l'époque, je lui aurais rien dit. Cela aurait été juste un prétexte pour lui, il se fichait de savoir si vous sépariez travail et vie privée, il t'aurait utilisé pour nuire à Gil. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Attends j'essaye de deviner … Si vous étiez encore une CSI je vous aurais virer. »

« Non, il m'a menacée auprès du Shérif. Que j'étais une petite peste et qu'il aurait du se débarrasser de moi plus tôt. Après, je crois qu'il a dit que j'étais une Sara Sidle blonde avec un badge. »

« Cela fait de moi une Sofia Curtis brune avec une mallette. » Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et s'installèrent sur le canapé de Sara afin de continuer leur soirée entre filles et de raconter leur vie depuis 3 ans qu'elles s'étaient perdues de vue comme des amies qui venaient de se retrouver et c'est ce qu'elles sont devenues en une enquête, des amies.


End file.
